Episode 7287/7288 (10th September 2015)
Plot Leyla reluctantly agrees to take Jacob to school on her day off so that Alicia can try to make it up with David. David insists to Alicia that she has been awful since they returned from Portugal and he wants the old Alicia back. In the café Pete tells worried James that he has booked a doctors appointment due to his depression. Vanessa jokingly offers to come to the Cordials launch and nervous Kirin bites her hand off. Adam requests Vanessa that she not name the baby Johnny if it's a boy as Victoria's dad was called John Jacob. Vanessa agrees but Victoria feels sidelined when Adam feels Vanessa's bump when the baby kicks. Up at the Dingle's, Alicia breaks down to Lisa about not wanting stay in the village. Kirin is annoyed with Zak when he nearly loses a potential client whilst Alicia opens up to Lisa that the village is no longer home after the assault, and she cannot bear living in the there anymore. Kirin catches Jai snorting a line of coke in the factory during the launch but Jai warns him not to say anything. David pleads with Eric and says that he feels useless in helping him deal with his grief and asks him to promise to try to get through it. Jai tries to take Kirin aside at the launch, but Rakesh steps in. Jai pushes Rakesh, who falls back, knocking over pregnant Vanessa. Adam tells Victoria that it was a big deal to him to feel the baby kick for the first time, and she has been amazing through the whole pregnancy. Harriet reveals to Bob that Ashley was the one who left the gas on, so Ged is not coming after them. Emma is annoyed when she finds out that Moira is looking after Moses and insists that Ross should have more access to his son, Debbie agrees that they can have Moses the following night. David tells Alicia that they have to stay in the village to help Eric, but Alicia says that she cannot stay in the village any longer. Adam reveals to Victoria that he is taking her to Scarborough for the night as she has been so good about the baby. Vanessa insists that she is fine and she just needs to go home after the fall, but Kirin tries to get her to go the hospital to be checked over. Rakesh has to stop Kirin attacking Jai, who tries to place the blame of Vanessa's fall on Rakesh. Rishi and Priya are disgusted when Kirin shouts that Jai is on drugs. Alicia admits to David that she has to return to Portugal, and the only reason that she has been keeping everything together is because she knew that she would be going back to there. Alicia gives David and ultimatum, either he gets on the flight to with she and Jacob tonight or their marriage is over. Vanessa gets sudden pains in her stomach as she is walking home and collapses at the roadside, she frantically tries to find her phone, but can't. Victoria and Adam turn off their phones so they have no interruptions whilst in Scarborough and drive past Vanessa but fail to see her. Kirin finds Vanessa's phone at the factory and he reveals that Jai tried to get him to sell cocaine for him a few weeks ago. Alice begs David to return to Portugal with her but he cannot leave Eric. Emma is surprised to see Pete at the doctors meanwhile Kirin finds Vanessa collapsed and she tells him she fears she is losing her baby. Alicia tells Leyla that she and David are splitting up whilst David apologizes to Jacob that he will not be returning to Portugal with them. The doctor checks Vanessa over and tells her she is not losing the baby but going into preterm labour, Moira arrives and insists that they are doing all they can to get hold of Adam for her. Emma tells James that Dr Bailey has put Pete on anti-depressants, as she has checked his medical records. Rakesh breaks the news to Rishi and Priya that Vanessa is in labour so Priya insists to Rishi that Jai needs to walk away and get clean, and asks Rakesh if there is a loophole that gets Jai out of the factory. James asks Debbie to let Pete see Sarah and Jack but she refuses. Eric finds Cheryl at Val's grave and Leyla tries to push David into going with Alicia. Vanessa is told that the drugs to stop the labour may not work as Kirin reassures her that he will stay by her side. David chases after Alicia and Jacob's taxi and sees Eric coming out of the Cemetery with Cheryl and thinks maybe Eric has turned as corner, but Leyla insists that nothing was worth losing Alicia over. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Adam Thomas - Adam Barton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Dr Carr - Grant Ibbs Locations *Tug Ghyll - Garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *The Grange - Office *Robblesfield Way *Abbott Lane Surgery *Hotten General Hospital - Hospital room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Cemetery *Church Lane Notes *This double-length episode, was two episodes edited into one, broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Final appearance of Natalie Anderson as Alicia Metcalfe. *Last appearance of Jacob Gallagher until Episode 7402/7403 (19th January 2016). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes